


How Sam found out

by takeitsloww



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitsloww/pseuds/takeitsloww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot based on how Sam found out about Dean and Cas' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam found out

It has been a month since Sam figured everything out, though neither Dean or Cas is in anyway knowing of this. And he's planning on keeping it that way for a long time, for two reasons, really. 1) he knows how much they've both been through in the past and he wants them both to be happy, and 2) he finds all the excuses and faces each of them makes when they think they've accidentally revealed something quite funny and he wants to see more of them.

In retrospect he's known for longer, but not knowing if he actually did know or if it was just suspicions. In the past, he's been suspicious of their relationship and knows that they haven't always been together, but have got together about a year ago. That's all he knows about the relationship, and has found that out by simple observation and listening in on 'whispered' conversations. 

There were two main times where he had realised that there was something going on, and these were;

1)  
A crash coming from Dean's room caused Sam to rush to the door, knife in hand ready to fight whatever is hurting his brother. Another noise stopped him from entering though, and he was glad that he didn't immediately rush in.   
“Oh my god, Cas!”, Sam's eyes widened as he heard an array of moans coming from his brother's mouth.   
“Dean, please stop saying my father's name during intercourse it is quite off putting”, Cas' remark made him chuckle, and he rolled his eyes and went back to research, both disturbed and amused by what he heard. 

2)   
The brothers were working a case and were in need of Cas' help with information on what killed all the victims. Dean phoned him and had him on speaker so that they could both speak to him. Before he could get a chance to say hello, Dean interrupted and immediately told Cas he was on speakerphone, which striked odd to Sam since he hasn't done that before.  
“He-”  
“Hey Cas, you're on speakerphone by the way”  
“Oh, okay. What do you need?”  
They got all the details from Cas and Sam said goodbye. Dean grabbed the phone before Cas could hang up and took him off speakerphone. He moved away from earshot, yet Sam could still hear everything.   
“Thanks, we've got to go back to the station right now but we'll be back soon, okay?”  
“Okay, thanks again, and see you soon-- I love you too, Cas, okay, bye”  
Sam wasn't at all shocked, he was just a little surprised that Dean actually said the words. 

There has been many more times like this, these were just the first two days of Sam finding out. 

He is happy to see that they are both still acting the same and are still looking at each other with the same love in their eyes. He is so happy to keep hearing Dean whisper secret little I love you's and seeing him discreetly grab Cas' hand under the table. Though he is still disturbed by the noises he hears sometimes or is disgusted at how in love they are, he can't help but smile at the fact that maybe Dean could have a normal, 'apple pie' life. And even though he himself is still quite lonely, knowing all this makes it a little better.


End file.
